


Five Times Clint Made Bucky Blush and the One Time the Roles Reversed

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes blushes easily, Clint Barton Bad Flirting, Clint Barton loves to make Bucky blush, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to do tags, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: “Are you blushing?” Clint asked smirking.Bucky quickly turned away, but it was no use; his neck was also heated. “What? No.”“Did I get the ever stoic, hardcore, total badass James Buchanan Barnes to blush?” Clint continued with an air of amusement.“No, uh, it’s the cold.”“Huh,” Clint said, coming over to face Bucky again. “It’s the cold, and not that I told you ‘I think that you look pretty hot with that new haircut’?”In which Bucky blushes at anything and Clint knows this interesting fact.





	Five Times Clint Made Bucky Blush and the One Time the Roles Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Five Times Clint Made Bucky Blush and the One Time the Roles Reversed by Sexy_Avengers17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060282) by [Llyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan)



> I don't know if I managed to pull off the angst or fluff I was aiming for with this but here it goes for my biggest Winterhawk fan who wanted me to write at least something :)

**Bucky**  
  
It all started the day Clint discovered how easily he could make Bucky blush. At first, Bucky had managed to hide it well. His long hair covered his ears and the back of his neck whenever it turned red, and if he looked down it also hid his cheeks.  
  
But one day Bucky had decided to cut his hair. He was better with himself emotionally, didn’t feel the need to hide behind it. Of course he totally forgot about how it concealed the blushing, and Clint had obviously liked the cut, because what he said had made Bucky go red in a second, and Clint was completely enjoying it.  
  
“Are you blushing?” Clint asked smirking.  
  
Bucky quickly turned away, but it was no use; his neck was also heated. “What? No.”  
  
“Did I get the ever stoic, hardcore, total badass James Buchanan Barnes to _blush_?” Clint continued with an air of amusement.  
  
“No, uh, it’s the cold.”  
  
The cold? Really, that was the best he could think of? _Cold_? In the middle of the _damn_ _summer_?  
  
“Huh,” Clint said, coming around to face Bucky again. “It’s the cold, and not that I told you ‘I think that you look pretty hot with that new haircut’?”  
  
Bucky could feel the heat crawl over his face all over again. It was such a stupid little flirt, but he couldn’t really help it. He had endured years of torture in the hands of Hydra, and it had been a very long time since someone had at least _been nice to him_.  
  
So, Bucky couldn’t really help it if he felt flustered and blushed easily. He was sure it would’ve happened if any of the other Avengers did it, except only Clint did. So, it was totally Clint Barton’s fault and his bad flirting that somehow worked.  
  
It didn’t have anything to do with the growing crush Bucky had started to develop.  
  
“No, it’s not that,” Bucky muttered, trying to evade Clint. He was almost to the elevator when he appeared again, and Bucky had to abruptly stop walking.  
  
“You sure about it, Barnes?”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and continued his way to the elevator. Before the doors closed, he heard Clint’s deep laugh and knew this, whatever it was, had just started.

 

*****

 

Bucky prepared himself for the next time it happened. Because it was going to happen. It was just a matter of time—and randomness—with Clint, and this time he was not going to blush.  
  
Except he hadn’t prepared himself for being in very close proximity to the archer.  
  
In the moment when Clint acted normal, or as normal as Clint could ever act, they got along very well, and Bucky was grateful for his friendship. Today, Clint had asked him if he wanted to spar, and Bucky agreed.  
  
First, because he needed to train for real, and Clint wasn’t going to hold in his punches like Steve did, and second, seeing Clint fight was a surreal experience. So yes, Bucky had no problem agreeing at the time.  
  
After their fourth fight, Bucky was sweating, and his shirt was sticking too much in the wrong places. He took it off and put it away, taking a drink of his water before stepping back to the matt.  
  
Clint observed him evenly, and Bucky ignored the stare in order to start fighting. He evaded some punches and then ducked when Clint tried to knock him with a kick. Bucky took his chance to tackle him to the floor then.  
  
Clint tried to wrestle against him, but Bucky had him strongly pinned, and he went limp at last.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Clint said, looking up at Bucky’s face barely inches away with the blue eyes Bucky had always been a sucker for.  
  
Bucky frowned quizzically, but before he could ask what he was sorry for, Clint had twisted his legs and with enough force to knock the air out of him, turned Bucky around so he was with his back to the floor, and Clint… Clint was basically _straddling him_.  
  
Bucky tried to keep his composure calmed but could already feel the heat spread, starting at his groin.  
  
“Sorry,” Clint repeated, voice deep and mouth going into a mischievous smile, “but I can’t really continue sparring if you’re shirtless, and I can’t appreciate.”  
  
Bucky’s mouth went dry and now he really couldn’t control the blushing going through his whole, very shirtless body.  
  
The redness got worse when he felt Clint’s calloused fingers skim over his abs, slowly and with a sureness he only showed when he used a bow.  
  
Bucky couldn’t really move with the way Clint was on top of him, and with each passing second he could feel the heat pulse more and more.  
  
Clint deigned to move at last, minutes later—or maybe seconds, Bucky didn’t know anymore—and he quickly stood up and crouched to get his stuff. He opened his bottle of water and dumped it on his head and body, hoping it would ease the boner Clint Barton had brought up.  
  
Fuck. Clint was going to be the end of him. Bucky knew it.

 

*****

 

Instead of trying to get over his crush and his unstoppable blushing, Bucky had decided to go that day to the range _alone_. No Clint Barton to make him flush. Of course, the universe hated him, and he hadn’t really instructed Jarvis not to let anyone else in, so he did his best to ignore Clint when he walked in.  
  
Bucky continued shooting target after target down with his rifle and after some minutes, Clint’s staring became background. He was literally just observing Bucky shoot. Not the target to see if he hit, but him. And he didn’t seem to have any intentions of using his bow either.  
  
“You know, when you’re using the rifle,” Clint starts, “you always do a cute, little smile.”  
  
Bucky _almost_ didn’t hit the center. He hesitated between continuing to shoot or just glare at Clint, but glaring would mean showing his blushing to him.  
  
“Come on, start shooting again. I wanna see your beautiful smile.”  
  
Bucky bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as Clint had said and ignored the fact his ears had gone pink in order to start shooting again.  
  
It took a lot of will not to just shoot the grin off Clint’s face that evening.

 

*****

 

Bucky knew he had to do something about Clint, but he really didn’t know exactly what, so he just let the things play out as they happened.  
  
Said things happened two days after the scene at the range.  
  
Bucky was currently in the kitchen, and he had just put the plate he had cleaned away when Clint walked in. He internally groaned and tried to wait and see if Clint left but to no avail. He turned around to face him and before he could do anything else, Clint was already talking.

“Rumor has it I make you nervous,” he said, eyeing Bucky from head to toe. Bucky didn’t even try to hide his blush this time, just bit his lip as he accepted it.  
  
“Your face has been doing this adorable thing where it heats up lately, has it been anything I’ve been saying?”

 Bucky looked down at the floor now and closed his eyes briefly as the blushing gained power. _Two in a motherfucking row._  
  
_Okay, two can play this game_ , Bucky thought.  
  
He smiled slyly and looked up at Clint through his lashes, trying to muster one of the looks he remembered made the dames go crazy back in the forties.  
  
It seemed to work seeing as Clint suddenly started stammering.  
  
“Why, uh, why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
Bucky tilted his head to the side and stared at him innocently. “Do you not like it when I look at you like that?” he asked.  
  
It was obvious Clint was trying very hard not to blush, and now Bucky knew he had him just in the right place.  
  
In two long strides he was right in front of Clint, eyeing him slowly and lingering for long seconds on his lips, and delighting on the fact that he had just made Clinton Francis Barton blush back after all this time. But he wasn’t really going to just play around now.  
  
Bucky leant in slowly, giving Clint chance to back off, and when he saw he didn’t do it pressed his lips softly up to his. They lingered there for a few seconds before the kiss heated up.  
  
Bucky could literally feel Clint pulse underneath him, knew he was blushing the moment he put his hands on his ass and picked him up to straddle him before putting him on the counter, never really separating from each other.  
  
Clint was now literally radiating heat as Bucky slid both his hands underneath his shirt and felt him shiver at the cold metal of his hand. He separated from him just to take Clint’s shirt off and took long seconds to scan his abs and chest, which were remarkably as red as all of Clint’s flushed face was.  
  
Bucky smiled to himself before kissing Clint again, hands skimming over every inch of skin shamelessly.  
  
Clint separated breathlessly from him, lips swollen, and looked away from Bucky. “Man, I really hope that wasn’t just to get me to blush,” he whispered.  
  
“It wasn’t just that, gorgeous,” Bucky answered as Clint furiously blushed _again_ at the nickname. Before he could kiss him again though, there was a strong guffaw coming from the kitchen door.  
  
“This is the best blackmail material, Barton,” Tony said between laughs. “Who would’ve guessed the always cool and suave Hawkeye blushed over a nickname and a couple kisses.”  
  
Clint was now apparently blushing for all the times he had made Bucky blush. He groaned. “Shut up, Tony,” he said, leaning into Bucky. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Don’t worry, he’ll only show it to Coulson and the team, _honey_ ,” Bucky said, drawling the pet name. He smiled triumphantly as he noticed Clint’s ears go a strong pink in contrast to his purple aids.

 

*****

 

During the rest of the day, Bucky discovered ‘sweetheart’ made Clint blush the most, and whenever he took his aids off to avoid it, Bucky made sure to always sign it when he caught Clint staring.

**Author's Note:**

> So must flirting or whatever was taken from the internet and modified to fit into the story because I'm a disaster at actual flirting and then the story idea is taken from a prompt where person A makes person B blush and takes joy from it.


End file.
